It finally happened
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: I always thougth you like girly girls, but it seemed that I was wrong all this time..I couldn't believe I let Dixie get the best of me huh? When I got you know, and as well a new beginning for us. AU OCXJesse Enjoy my peeps c:


Me: And here is a new one-shot dedicated to Marina and Jesse, because I just wanted to try and make a one-shot for them c: Don't worry I'll be working with my new story I just need to get rid of these plot bunnies and stop reading stories of my favorite couple who are Touya and Touko :x

Marina: And yet you want to write one fanfic about them right?

Me: Shuussh! No snitching that, but sadly I just hope the title of this story is good...Appearantly I am having titles block x3

Marina: Whaaa?

Me: Shut up and get in the story and character! Disclamer I don't own Yugioh GX only the oc and the plot c:

Marina: Enjoy my peeps same time...Help ;~;/

_**Marina's POV**_

* * *

I sigh out loud in frustration whilst scribbling down answers for the math homework Ms. Hibiki gave us. I had to sharpen my pencil twice in a row due that I have put so much pressure in it breaking the lead in the progress.

"Esa perra….She really gets on my nerves," I say icily whilst pushing one of my black bangs out of my face in frustration. She has really done it this time, in which I wish I could have said something back when she said that, but just couldn't.

I place the pencil done, and look around me the place I was doing my math homework to notice I was alone in the school's library. I sigh out loud knowing that I should be in volleyball practice, instead of doing a homework that can be done in the morning do that it was from the last class of the day.

I decided to hide here, and calm myself up, but frankly it has being a total failed…I just can't forget what she told me that made me….just walk away. I stare blankly at the homework that was in front of me trying to hold the scream of anger that was forming on my throat waiting to be release.

_**Flashback.**_

"_I wonder where Lexie is," I pondered out loud whilst walking the school hall ways in search for her. I surely knew she must be with either Jaden or Jesse in which if she was with Jesse then the question I wanted to ask will never be utter out loud. I was so deep in thoughts of what I was going to ask her that I accidently bump into someone._

"_Watch where you going you bitch!" I heard Dixies voice in front of me. Making me give her a glare in which she gave me one in returned. If people where near us they could of swore they could see lightning coming out of our eyes, but sadly we were just holding our urges to kill each other._

"_I would apologize to you, but sadly I can't…It's against my morals to apologize to filthy scums like you," I say icily whilst crossing my arms, in which she snootily puts her nose up wards making me roll my eyes at her._

"_Say's the idiotic tomboy," Dixie hisses at me whilst I just shrug my shoulders casually._

"_To point out to you drag queen, you are la idiota in which I think you missed your chance on getting some with a random football player yesterday," I say with a smirk on my face whilst faking that I was cleaning my nails. She stops her foot in frustration, but then smirks at me._

"_Oh sweetie I might be a drag queen, but at least Jesse notice me as a girl…Not like a guy like he does to you," Dixie casually points out whilst I tense up, and look at the floor with a frown on my face._

"_It's not true what you say Dixie," I say trying to hide that this was my weakness, but why show it to an idiot like her._

"_Oh sweetie it is true, it is your choice to believe me or not….But Marina….Jesse won't ever notice you as a girl," Dixie says whilst laughing and walking away leaving me with my blood boiling in anger. _

_If she has of stayed talking to me I would have gotten into a fight with her. I sigh in frustration, and continue on ward with my mission to find Alexis, but stop mid-way when I notice Jesse talking to some freshmen's in which where girls. He was chattering with them in a happy polite manner making me look down sadly for a bit when I notice how girly they acted and looked._

_I quickly continue walking to where I know Alexis will be with this new sense of sadness spreading through my chest making me hiss angrily at any random students that where on my way. I quickly walk up the stairs to the destination that was the roof._

_I open the door gently to notice Alexis standing next to Jaden who was making a random comment making her chuckle. I was about to close the door when Jaden made a move towards Alexis making her blush in which a growl, but wasn't in the mood to interfere them at all. _

_I start descending the stairs with a frown on my face when I reach the last stair, and returned to the hall way once again, someone taps me on the shoulder making me turned around to accidently gasp and blush in the progress._

"_Je-sse!" I say in surprise in which I fake cough to compose myself. "What do you want?" I ask him whilst crossing my arms. _

"_Well I was wondering what got you so mad," Jesse says in a worried tone making me blush again, but with my hand I quickly swaying back and forth in front of my face it hid it quite well._

"_It is nothing at all," I tell him whilst starting to walk away from him to stop mid-way when he grasps my upper arm in a gentle way making me look at the ground._

"_It is something Mar," Jesse says still in a worried tone. I was about to speak, but couldn't when I heard Dixie's fan girl screech making me growl menacingly making Jesse let go of me scared of me._

"_Oh Jesse! I am glad I cached you before the bell rang for our last class!" Dixie says happily making me look at her in confusing…What did she meant by cached at all? Before Jesse answered her, he was standing next to me. Just in case I did something he says I will regret when I won't really._

"_What is it Dixie?" Jesse asks Dixie in which she puts her finger on her lips in a seductive manner making me gag in disgust._

"_Well I was wondering what kind of girls you like," Dixie says whilst giving him a wink._

"_The girls I like?" Jesse asks in confusing whilst looking at me waiting for me to say something, but in reality I was curious as well._

"_Yes! So what type of girls you like?" Dixie asks with a huge grin on her face._

"_Um I really don't have a type," Jesse says with a frown on his make making me sigh knowing this will be futile._

"_Well do you like girly girls?" Dixie suddenly asks making me know be a 100 percent attentive on the conversation._

"_I guess I do," Jesse says in a thinking way._

"_What about tomboys?" Dixie asks this time looking at me._

"_Tomboys?" Jesse asks in confusing this time. I had a feeling that he doesn't know what a tomboy is._

"_So you don't like them at all?" Dixie asks in which I had enough of this, but when I was about to speak up she decided to add something. "Don't answer that Jesse, to tell you the truth tomboys are pigs, and they don't care for others feelings….The use other people a lot," Dixie adds making me clench and un clench my fists in anger._

_Jesse doesn't answer her, but had a visible frown on his face whilst he seemed to be in a thinking manner. That's when I decided to just leave them. I turned around, and walk away thankfully the bell rang in which it was math class._

_**End of flashback.**_

I ran a few fingers through my hair chuckling on how stupid I was when I started remembering what happened. I sigh and lean back into the chair thinking how stupid I could be.

"Maybe I should take anger management classes or something," I say out loud.

"Or maybe you should just confessed to Jesse already," I heard my sisters voice behind me making me slightly jump in surprise to look at her. She was standing in front of the book shelve that was behind me in which means she was behind me….I think I just worded out to much there. I completely turned around to look at the person who looked exactly like me, but with shorter hair, and with red highlights instead of blue highlights like me.

"What do you want Marisol," I say in annoyed tone. I didn't need my smart ass sister at this moment to make me angry once again.

"I just want you to tell Jesse what you feel," Marisol says plainly making me frown deeply.

"You should know by now he is just a friend," I hiss at her in which in returned rolled her eyes at me.

"A friend that could become more if you only knew his feelings," Marisol says with a smirk on her face. I 'tch' quite loudly for her to her in which she did, but when she was about to speak up the door to the library opened, and someone whistle making us turned to look at our older cousin.

"I should hang here more often, instead of the roof," He says playfully whilst his chocolate brown eyes shimmer with mischief. I sigh out loud whilst rubbing the bridge of my nose in annoyance by these two.

"Look Jaden, if you also came here to tell me that I should confess to Jesse. Well than the answer will be no," I say coldly to the boy who was now hugging Marisol who had a small smile on her face.

"What do you mean by that? I just came to tell you that Sadie is beyond pissed off that you are skipping practice today, but well I think this is important don't you agree Mari?" Jaden asks Marisol who nods in agreement with the small smile turned into a smirk now.

"What do you mean by important Jay?" I ask him in a suspicious manner. I mean he said important about something….I just hope he is talking about volleyball practice and maybe my life due that Sadie wasn't the one to hold back her anger at someone….Not even me.

"Well it seems my little cousin is having love problems with my best friend," Jaden points out happily making me hiss at him angrily.

"Ahi callate idiota!" I say angrily at him whilst Jaden just looks at the book shelves with no interest in his face at all.

"Make me," Jaden says playfully whilst still looking through the book shelves. I frown deeply and turn to look at my homework.

"I will, but it will be far too easy dear cousin," I say in a bored tone.

"Then why aren't you trying than dear little cousin," Jaden points out making me hiss at him mentally.

"Because it is a waste of my time," I say proudly.

"Do you even have a time?" Jaden asks whilst standing next to me with a smirk on his face. He doesn't think he will win this argument does?

"I sure do, but not for you," I pointed out.

"But for Jesse you do… _all the time_," Jaden says whilst emphasizing the last part making me blush.

"Enough," I heard Marisol speak from behind us making us turned to look at her. She seemed quite annoyed at least.

"Fine, but what do you guys really want?" I ask whilst standing up from the chair I was sited to stand in front of Marisol whilst Jaden next to her. If anyone seeing us like this they would've of thought we were making a triangle just for laughs.

"I just want you to be happy Marina," Marisol says with a slight smile on her face making me.

"And for you to understand what Mari said is well she wants you to be happy emotionally," Jaden says whilst Marisol nods her head in agreement.

"Waho that was smart of you Jay," I say teasingly to get glared by the two of them.

"This isn't a joke or a laughing manner either Marina, but why are you afraid of confession to Jesse?" Jaden asks with a serious face making me sigh wondering was this side of my cousin that my best friend fell in love with?

"It is because you don't want to lose him as a friend?" Marisol asks hitting the mark of the reason I haven't confessed to him just yet. I look down with a deep frown attached to my face.

"Ye-ah," I stutter in my response.

"ahh, but I think it is time for you to confess to him," Marisol says whilst walking pass me to the materials that where on the desk I was using to do my homework. I turned to look at her to notice she was putting away my stuff back inside my book bag.

"Wh-at are you doing!?" I almost screech in which it was almost, but unfortunately the librarian heard us and made a 'shush' sound making me sweat drop due that she could've done it when Jaden and I were arguing. I mean really we weren't talking low at all!

"Well I am collecting your stuff, so we could drag you to Jesse," Marisol says snapping me out of my thoughts about the librarian. When I repeat what she said I paled up to have Jaden grin wickedly at my direction.

"Don't worry Mar, this won't hurt a bit," Jaden says whilst grabbing me by my left arm whilst Marisol my right arm. "Ad now we take our leave," Jaden says playfully whilst I was trying my best to hold them up when they literally started dragging me away from the library making me start sweating like crazy.

"We almost there," Marisol says making me sigh, until they both grab my shoulders and roughly shoved me to the front hard making me bump into something hard and warmed? Said something wrap their arms around my waist in which by this action my body tensed up.

I heard a soft chuckling from behind and a quick "Good bye," from Jaden in which I heard there footsteps getting quite lighter like they weren't there. I gulp and look behind me not in front of me to really notice they really left. I mentally hiss, but at the same time I was curious into who was the person wh…You got to be kidding me!

I quickly broke the embrace and took a few steps away from him, but not too far in which I wasn't looking at him at all due that I was blushing like crazy.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly say whilst looking up to finally face him, but when I do his teal eyes capture leaving me speechless whilst playing with one lock of my hair nervously. I thank the heavens my hair is quite long due that I could hide my face, and act like the Grudge to scared Jaden, but that's another thing.

"It's alright, but are you okay Mar? You seem quite red," Jesse says in that southern voice that called my attention when we first meet here in this place. He places a hand on my fore head making the blush worsen in which I shove it away in a rude manner making his teal eyes change from concerned to hurt written in them.

"I'm fine….No worries at all," I say whilst looking at the floor with a frown on my face due that my thoughts and worries where running around in a circle making me bite my lower lip. It was like this…What if I confessed to him, and lose my friendship when he denies my feelings?

I was so deep in thoughts that I felt Jesse pat me on the head making me blush scarlet red, and tug on my shirt several time in frustration due that I was nervous in which in reality it was weird. Even with my feelings for him I acted normal towards him, but why now? Why now really? Maybe is that I am going to finally confessed to him?

"Hey Mar, are you really okay? You are really acting out of character," Jesse points out the obvious making me quickly regain myself in which I place my hands on my waist, and give him an ice cold glare.

"Excuse me? What did you just said Mr. Andersen?" I say angrily plus playfully at the same time making him chuckle in the progress.

"Never mind, it seems you are quite fine," Jesse says with a warm smile on his face making me drop my playfully and anger at the same time. I take a big intake of air making him look at me curiously. "Mar?" Jesse calls in worry.

"I lov…I mean I," I tried to say, but was tongue tied due that I just didn't want to ruined our friendship between us….I mean I know it will hurt not being able to tell you what I feel, but it is better than you leaving my side because of a confession. And lastly the last one….It was because Sadie behind Jesse, but far away.

"Mar? What are you trying to tell me?" Jesse asks whilst placing his hands on my shoulder making me tense up…..Well forget everything!

"I LOVE YOU JESSE!" I screamed with a huge blush on my face, same time he had one as well.

"W-aht?" Jesse stutters in disbelief making me place my hands on his arms, and give him a warm smile.

"Yo te amo idiota," I say this time relaxed and calmed, but inside my heart was beating so fast and my stomach was twisting and turning on how nervous I really was. In which it got worse when Jesse let's go of my shoulders, and looks at the floor.

"Do you really mean it?" Jesse asks in which this is the final piece of action right?

I grab his chin turning his face to look at me in which his face was red as a tomato same as mines due that I felt dizzy, but that didn't matter right now. I stand on my tippy toes, and press my lips to his gently kissing him softly, but gasp in surprise when I felt to arms wrap themselves around my waist pulling me towards him.

We continue to kiss each other quite passionately, until we break it to replenish our lungs in which Jesse touches his fore head with mines making me smile whilst gasping for air.

"I love you too Mar," Jesse says whilst softly planting a butterfly kiss on my lips making me chuckle happily. I nuzzle my nose to his, but stop mid-way when I heard Dixie's hyena screech making Jesse and I look up to notice no one was near us.

"Well that was weird," I pointed out.

"You could say that, but this is also weird…I didn't know you had this kind of feelings for me," Jesse says quite happily making me cup his face with my hands.

"I should've of being saying the same, but here I thought you like the girly girl type," I say with a hint of embarrassment. Due that I really thought that, but I guess Jesse isn't that type of guy I guess….I have being guessing to much…What is wrong with me!?

I snap away from my thoughts when Jesse softly kisses me again making me wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closed to me. I start pulling his hair gently whilst turning the kiss a lot passionate that the one before, but it made me blush like crazy due that it was getting intense.

"Ahem~" I heard a voice behind Jesse making me tense up in which I was the one who broke the kiss, but between us….I was enjoying it too much…..Too much that I was looking at Sadie with a dazed look whilst still holding Jesse tight making him chuckle at me.

I snap out of my dazed expression to notice I was keeping Jesse in some sort of lock with my arms around his neck in which I quickly let go of him, and was now staring at Sadie cat like eyes in fear.

"H-I Sadie," I say trying to act cool to have her make 'tsk,' noises at us.

"You skip volleyball practice for this!? Girl be prepare for tomorrow," Sadie says with fire on her eyes making me gulp, but when she was walking away I notice Dixie on the floor holding her head in what it looks like pain. I chuckle darkly when Sadie roughly grabs her by the arm that was near her making her stand up by force.

Sadie looks back at me, and gives me a wink before dragging Dixie away who was trying to get off her grasp making me this time burst out in laughter. I don't care what my punishment will be tomorrow due that I knew what Sadie did to Dixie….With just that wink I knew what she did.

"You shouldn't laughed Mar, because Sadie won't make the punishment easy for you," Jesse says in a concerned way making me wave my hand in a dismissing manner.

"I'll be fine what the worst thing she will do for me is?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

_**Next day.**_

My mouth was open wide that it felt if it would touch the floor any second.

"Sh-e didn't," I say in disbelief.

"She sure did, and send me a message picture too," Alexis says next to me whilst looking at the picture in front of us.

"You look like you were about to let your lust take the best of you in this picture," Marisol plainly points out making me blush scarlet red.

"It was just a kiss!" I say angrily whilst tearing the picture out of the announcement board of the sport department in the school. I start tearing to shreds in the spot whilst Alexis and Marisol chuckle at me.

"Looks more than a kiss to me….Like an urge," Alexis says whilst tilting her head to the side a bit. I hiss angrily and puff my cheeks, but quickly thought of a comeback.

"Says the Ice Queen who will jump Jay any time he is alone with you," I say in a sing song voice. Alexis blushes scarlet red and looks away from me.

"But that's how love makes a person act from both sexes," Marisol says whilst walking away from us, but slightly turns to look at us. "Oh and I forgot to mention there is another one of those pictures in the school's office," Marisol adds making me paled up, and place a hand on the wall to keep myself balanced.

"She really did her worst….I thought she was going to make me do some push-ups!" I scream angrily.

"Well it seems that you will just brush does push-ups if it was nothing, so maybe this will remind you not to disobey her?" Alexis says in a questioning mode whilst nervously laughing making me sigh.

"You are damn right Alexis~" Sadie's voice was heard behind me making me turned to look at her. She was grinning from ear to ear evilly at my direction.

"Sadie why are you so cruel towards me!? I thought you loved me!?" I ask dramatically making her chuckle at me.

"I thought you will be pissed off, but sadly you aren't….You just lost your skin color," Sadie says playfully whilst patting me on the back. "Don't worry that is the only picture I posted. I just beg your sister to say that," Sadie adds whilst I look at her as if a thousand of bricks have hit me on the back rather painfully.

"So that part was a scam?" I ask in which she just nodded happily, and starting walking away, but before she was completely gone.

"Congratz you finally did it," Sadie says before disappearing into the hallway like a ninja making me look at the direction she went with a small smile on my face.

"I guess I did," I softly say to have Alexis pat me on the back sisterly.

"And it took you long enough," Alexis says leaving me alone on the spot making my smile completely.

I know it took long, but at least I finally confessed to him and well it is finally out of my way! I mean I feel so relieved and relax, but maybe it was because it felt so painful to ignore my true feelings for the idiot, but I am quite happy that they helped me out.

"A new fresh start huh?" I say before skipping happily to my morning class due that the morning bell rang echoing around the school loudly.

* * *

Me: Ahhh yeah Sadie! That's my girl! Reminds me of someone...

Marina: You? Even thought you never played volleyball, but act a little bit like her~

Me: Oh hush you! But it seems you liked the story~

Marina: *blushes* Shu-t up!

Me: Hah! So you did! Mission accomplished!

Marina:*takes a bat out* What was that?

Me:...Nothing any who Time to say does 3 word~

Marina: Read~

Me: Review~

Marina & Me: Enjoy my peeps ^o^/

Marina: Peace out~

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto ^o^/


End file.
